Under The Mapple Tree
by crazy-kuroneko
Summary: Fandom : The GazettE. Pairing : ReitaxRuki. Reita, seorang murid baru yang tenar akan prestasinya dan terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ada satu hal orang yang tidak pernah memerhatikannya. Siapa dia?


**Title**: Under The Mapple Tree  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst  
**Type**:Oneshot  
**Pairings**: Ruki/Reita  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: written in Indonesian  
**Summary :** Reita, seorang murid baru di sekolah, adalah anak yang tenar akan prestasinya dan terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya, satu orang yang tidak pernah memerhatikannya. Anehnya, tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Siapa dia?  
**Notes:** Oneshot for Ficlub Fanfic contest :3

Aku ini laki-laki yang tumbuh dengan percaya diri yang kuat dan selalu ingin menarik perhatian semua orang tapi itu semua lenyap oleh mu.

"Nah, Suzuki. Kau boleh duduk di samping Shiroyama" , kata-kata guru itu memecahkan perhatian ku pada mu. Namun mata ku tetap terkunci pada sikap tak acuh terhadap kehadiran ku itu. Kau orang pertama yang melakukannya. Hanya mencatatapa yang ada di papan tulis tanpa menghiraukan ku yang sedang diperkenalkan di depan sana. Duduk terdiam di bangku paling belakang tanpa berbicara dengan siapa pun. Kau aneh.

__

_"Hei, kau Suzuki yang sering memenangkan lomba basket itu kan?"___

_"Well.. iya"___

_"Perkenalkan nama ku Shiroyama Yuu. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kamu pindah ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki seperti disini? Kau pasti sudah punya banyak fans perempuan di sekolah lama mu." celotehnya tak berhenti.___

_"Disuruh ayah ku." ___

_"Sayang sekali ya. Oya, namaku Takashima Kouyou." sambarnya.___

_"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua tapi boleh aku bertanya pada kalian tentang sesuatu?" ___

_"Tentu!" , jawab Kouyou semangat.___

_"Kau tahu nama murid yang duduk di bangku paling belakang pojok sana?"___

_"Bangku itu kosong. Tidak ada yang pernah duduk disana selama lebih dari 10 tahun."_

Semenjak itu, aku semakin penasaran dengan diri mu. Kau selalu ada disana, belajar dengan tekun tanpa memperhatikan satu orang pun. Sesekali kau tersenyum pada ku karna sadar aku selalu memperhatikan mu. Senyuman itu sungguh manis sehingga tanpa sadar aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Kau juga selalu disana, duduk di bawah pohon momiji itu sambil menarikan tangan mu ke atas kertas. Aku ingin sekali menghampiri mu dan melihat apa yang kau lukis itu. Tapi aku tak mau menghilangkan pemandangan indah yang selalu mencuri perhatian ku.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengejutkan ku, tak ada satu orang pun yang peduli pada mu.

_"Tak ada orang yang pernah duduk di bawah pohon momiji itu. Karna kabarnya angker."_  
_"Itu hanya perasaan mu saja. Tidak ada murid disini yang seperti kau katakan itu; pendiam, rajin, pendek dan suka sendirian"_

Suatu hari, aku sengaja tak langsung pulang ke asrama, aku ingin mengikuti mu semalaman. Ku lihat kau beranjak dari bawah pohon momiji itu ketika matahari mulai bersembunyi digantikan rembulan. Langkah mu menuju tempat yang sangat mengagetkan; ruang musik lama yang kini menjadi gudang.

Ku intip ke dalam ruangan itu yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu rapih dan indah. Kau duduk di depan piano dan melantunkan beberapa nada, menambahnya dengan alunan suara mu yang berat, kini melodi itu mengalir menjadi lagu yang indah hingga tak ada satu pun anggota tubuh ku yang ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Akira.."

Ku balikkan badan ku. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil ku namun aku hanya menemukan lorong gelap yang sepi dan bunyi desir angin yang menghantam rambut ku.

"Kau mencari ku?" tiba-tiba kamu sudah ada dihadapan ku. "Kau mengikuti ku, kan?"

Aku membisu.

Kau tersenyum kecil lalu mengaitkan tangan mu pada ku. Terasa amat dingin. Menarik ku ke dalam ruangan itu lalu kamu duduk di bangku piano itu lagi.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Tidak." Entah kenapa bibir ku susah membuka padahal ada beribu pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan pada mu.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajari mu? Mau?"

Kau menepuk bangku itu, mengajak ku untuk ikut duduk disana bersama mu. Dan aku menuruti kata-kata mu seakan aku telah tersihi. Pelan-pelan kau menekan tuts itu selagi aku mencoba untuk mengikuti mu dan semuanya terasa mudah dibanding perjuangan ku yang selama 3 tahun berusaha bermain piano yang berakhir sia-sia.

"Boleh ku tahu nama mu? Aku bingung bagaimana memanggil mu." , ku coba memulai pembicaraan dengannya,

"Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja yang kau mau."

"Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Ruki?"

"Ruki? Nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Reita."

Diam.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menemani mu?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu ku keluarkan juga.

Kau menghela nafas sebentar. "Disaat seseorang menyayangi orang lain sebagai sahabatnya namun tiba-tiba perasaan itu tumbuh berlebihan. Dan sekarang sahabatnya telah meninggalkannya karna alasan itu, apakah orang itu masih berani untuk menerima kehadiran sahabat yang lain? Ku rasa tidak."

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Tiba-tiba air mata mu mengalir. Melihatnya, hati ku terasa teriris berkeping-keping. Ku ulurkan tangan ku mencoba menghapusnya dari pipi mu walaupun aku tahu aku tak bisa menghapus luka yang sudah berbekas dalam hati mu itu.

Tanpa ku sadari, wajah ku mendekati mu perlahan. Rasanya aku ingin menyentuh bibir mu dengan milik ku. Dan kau hanya memejamkan mata, apa itu tanda kau mengijinkan ku menciummu?

"Akira, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**************************************

Sudah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian di ruang musik dan aku tak melihat mu lagi. Kamu tak ada lagi di bangku itu dan di bawah pohon momiji itu.

Ruki, apa kau marah pada ku karna aku telah mencium mu?

Ciuman itu memang singkat sekali karna tiba-tiba Kouyou datang dan seketika ruangan musik itu berubah menjdai gudang. Namun terasa lembut dan hangat. Kau tahu Ruki, itu ciuman pertama ku dan aku sangat beruntung melakukannya dengan mu.

Tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa janggal. Kau hilang sekejap saat Kouyou datang. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi begitu kotor dan seram ketika kau pergi. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?

Aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang diri mu.

Ku tanya semua murid tapi jawaban mereka tetap sama "Tak tahu".

Liburan musim panas pun datang. Asrama menjadi sepi namun ku putuskan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mencari tahu tentang mu sendirian. Ku mulai dari bangku kosong itu. Ku merogoh ke dalam laci yang bersarang laba-laba itu namun yang ku dapatkan hanyalah sebuah coretan di atas meja menggambarkan pohon momiji itu. _Kau sangat menyukai pohon itu ya?_

Jika ku perhatikan pohon momiji itu sangat mirip dengan mu; indah namun sendirian, terpisahkan oleh lapangan basket, gedung asrama dan juga dari pohon momiji lainnya. Tak ada yang istimewa kecuali batangnya yang amat besar.

Tidak. Aku menemukannya.

Sayatan-sayatan kasar di atas permukannya tertuliskan dua buah nama dan sebuah tahun. 'Reita dan Ruki 1977' _Dua puluh tahun yang lalu?_

Mengapa sangat kebetulan sekali? Nama yang terlintas di pikiran ku dan nama yang kau pilihkan untuk ku sama dengan nama yang terukir disini. Apa nama mu memang Ruki?

Saat aku menuju gudang -yang dulunya ruang musik itu-, aku berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga asrama. Dia cukup tua jadi ku pikir mungkin dia telah bekerja selama lebih dari 20 tahun disini.

"Permisi, Pak. apa Bapak sudah bekerja disini lebih dari 20 tahun?" , tanya ku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Iya. Memang ada apa Nak?"

"apa Bapak tahu tentang murid bernama Ruki? Dia dulu sekolah disini 20 tahun yang lalu."

dia berpikir cukup lama. Pasti banyak nama murid yang ia ingat dan ku harap Ruki salah satunya.

"Maksud mu Ruki alias Matsumoto Takanori yang sering duduk di bawah pohon momiji yang dekat lapangan basket itu?"

"Iya. Yang pendek dan selalu berpakaian rapih, juga duduk sndirian disana."

"Setahu Saya, Matsumoto tidak pernah sendirian."

"Bukankah dia penyendiri?" , tanya ku penasaran.

"Dulu tidak. Tapi setelah sahabatnya yang bernama Suzuki itu pindah, dia langsung menjadi seseorang yang penyendiri. Kau bisa menanyakan tentang Matsumoto ke Pak Yutaka, guru konsul kita. Dia sahabat baik Matsumoto.."

Mendengarnya membuat banyak sekali pertanyaan muncul di pikiran ku. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu? Dan apa hubungan ku dengan kehidupan mu 20 tahun yang lalu?___

Tanpa pikir panjang ku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Pak yutaka tanpa mengetuk lagi. Aku terlalu penasaran tentang mu.

"Kau... Ada apa kamu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Saya tanpa mengetuk?" _Mengapa reaksinya begitu aneh pada ku?_

"Saya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan murid bernama Matsumoto Takanori 20 tahun yang lalu."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Ruki?"

"Karena dia selalu muncul di hadapan ku!"

Ia tampak terkejut. Badannya pun meluncur ditempat duduknya lalu mempersilahkan aku duduk. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang dia mengambil sebuah berkas tebal dari loker berkasnya. Membuka beberapa puluh lembar dan menunjukkannya pada ku.

"Ini Ruki yang kau lihat?"

Teryata itu data diri Ruki. Tertulis namanya Matsumoto Takanori dan beberapa keterangan tentang dirinya. San salah satu yang menarik perhatian ku adalah statusnya yang merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu.

"Benar. Aku juga ingin tahu tentang Reita."

Ia pun mulai dengan ceritanya.

"Aku, Ruki dan Reita adalah tiga orang sahabat namun aku dan Ruki sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Kami pernah bertentangga disaat orang tuanya masih hidup lalu bertemu lagi di asrama ini..."

"Saat itu Ruki baru kelas dua sedangkan aku kelas tiga namun kami harus tinggal satu kamar karna tak ada kamar kosong lagi di asrama. Suatu hari kami diberitahu bahwa kami akan mempunyai teman sekamar lagi dan dia adalah Reita.."

"Saat Reita datang, ia langsung cukup terkenal saat itu. Penampilannya menarik, atletis dan cukup pintar. Tak hanya itu, dia juga anak bangsawan. Sosoknya benar-benar dapat menarik perhatian semua orang.."

"Sedangkan Ruki, dia berubah jauh lebih pendiam dari yang ku kenal ketika kami masih kecil. Dia pernah bercerita pada ku bahwa semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, dia tak pernah merasa bahagia..."

"Setelah orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ia diurus oleh orang tua baptisnya. Namun ternyata mereka malah membenci Ruki. Setelah rumah orang baptisnya kebakaran, Ruki benar-benar menjadi anak yatim piatu sepenuhnya....

Ia pun merasakan bagaimana hidup di panti asuhan. Saat itu Ruki sudah berumur sebelas tahun sehingga jarang ada pasangan yang mau mengangkatnya. Suatu hari ada pasangan yang sangat baik dan mengangkat Ruki. Pasangan itu sudah 10 tahun tidak mempunyai anak. Namun ketika pasangan itu mempunyai seorang anak, Ruki sepenuhnya dilupakan di keluarga itu...

"Ternyata Ruki masih mempunyai nenek dari keluarga ibunya yang sangat kaya raya dan akhirnya Ruki memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya. Tadinya Ruki menyangka akan bahagia selamanya bersama neneknya. Namun tak lama kemudian neneknya tiada, Ruki pun menjadi anak yatim piatu yang kaya raya. Banyak orang yang ingin mengangkatnya namun dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di asrama ini..

"Kehadiran Reita memberikan cahaya baru dalam hidup Ruki. Perasaan senasib -karna Reita yang kabarnya tak terlalu bahagia dikeluarganya- membuat mereka semakin dekat. Ruki yang jarang tertawa dapat tertawa lepas saat itu. Dia benar-benar bahagia.."

"Suatu hari, Ruki mengajak ku mengobrol di bawah pohon momiji itu. Seperti biasa dia sedang menunggu Reita yang sedang bertanding basket. Saat itu suara Ruki sangat tenang, berbeda dari biasanya...."

_"Kai, kau sahabat ku dari kecil kan? Kau sangat mengenal ku bukan?"___

_" kamu mau menceritakan apa pada ku?"___

_"Tapi, berjanjilah kamu tidak akan menganggap ku aneh."___

_"Baiklah. Ada apa?"___

_"Kai, aku tak pernah benar-benar bahagia. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Terkadang aku malah iri dengan betapa sempurnanya kehidupanmu. Tapi semua berubah saat Reita datang. Dia membuat ku merasa... bebas. Merasa tak ada lagi beban dalam hidup ku. Seakan tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat membuat ku menangis. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi Reita adalah pahlawan dalam hidup ku. Kau mengerti kan?"___

_"Iya."___

_"Kau sahabat ku, Kai. Bahkan kau sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku sendiri. Jadi kupikir aku harus mendengar pendapat mu. Aku tahu perasaan ini aneh dan seharusnya tidak ada. Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkannya tapi tak bisa. Reita begitu mengagumkan dan tanpa ku sadari aku menyukainya. Bagaimana menurut mu?"___

_"Jika kau memang bahagia bersamanya, aku sebagai sahabat tidak dapat berkata tidak."___

Saat itu aku melihat senyum paling bahagia dari sahabat ku itu. Sia memelukku dengan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali, berjanji dia akan bahagia bersama Reita._  
_  
Hubungan mereka pun berjalan lancar. Reita ternyata mencintainya juga. Aku sungguh tak pernah melihat Ruki sebahagia itu. Bahkan Reita membelikannya sebuah kalung berbentuk kelinci. Terkadang mereka menyuruh ku tidur di kamar sebelah. Kau mengerti kan maksud ku? Hubungan mereka memang sudah sejauh itu.

Suatu malam mereka meminta ku tidur di kamar sebelah seperti biasa. Ku sangka malam itu kami bisa tidur dengan damai tapi tiba-tiba keributan muncul. Kepala sekolah, beberapa staf guru dan orang tua Reita memergoki Reita dan Ruki saat itu. Entah dari mana mereka tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Orang tua Reita sangat kasar dan menjambak rambut Ruki ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk disidang. Dia mendorong dan menyuruh pengawalnya memukuli Ruki.

Sedangkan aku, kepala sekolah dan guru-guru tak ada yang berani melawan karna pengaruh keluarga Reita yang begitu kuat di kota ini saat itu. Dan Reita memohon pada orang tuanya untuk tidak menyiksa Ruki. Mereka pun membawa pulang Reita dan berencana akan memindahkan Reita ke luar negeri.

Kehidupan Ruki pun memburuk sejak malam itu.

Dia mulai tidak memperdulikan sekolahnya dan hanya duduk terdiam di kelas. Setelah usai sekolah, ia meneruskannya di bawah phon momiji itu. Tak ada yang berani menyapanya karna kabar tentang kejadian malam itu sudah menyebar di seluruh asrama. Aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi dia malah marah-marah.

Suatu hari Reita datang, kami berharap dia tak jadi pindah. Namun harapan kami kandas ketika ia mulai mengepak barang-barangnya dan malah mendorong Ruki yang berusaha mencegahnya. Tak tahan, aku menonjok wajahnya namun dengan tanpa perasaan dia malah berkata bahwa dia tidak mencintai Ruki lagi.

Sebulan berlalu dan Ruki sudah seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar tak mau makan sedikit pun. Kehidupannya hilang bagaikan dibawa Reita pergi. Suatu pagi aku terbangun dan Ruki tak ada lagi di kasurnya. Ku buka, melihat keluar ke arah pohon momiji itu dan aku menemukannya. Tapi.. Ruki sudah menggantung dirinya di pohon momiji itu..

Menurut polisi, Ruki sangat berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebelum dia menggantung dirinya, dia telah menyayat tangannya dan minum banyak obat penenang. Seakan dia memang tidak punya keinginan lagi utnuk berada di dunia ini lagi. Ini semua kesalahan Reita!!!

Lima tahun semenjak kejadian itu, aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliah ku dan dipanggil untuk bekerja disini. Namun beberapa minggu kemudian aku tahu apa penyebabnya mereka memanggil ku. Ternyata, Ruki masih ada disini untuk menunggu Reita dan membuat warga asrama resah. Untungnya Ruki mau mendegarkan perkataan ku dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu siapa pun selama aku menemaninya disini.

"Tapi mengapa dia mengganggu ku? Kenapa hanya aku?" , tanya ku penuh keheranan.

"Karna ini..." dia membalik beberapa lembar berkas tebal itu. "Karna ini adalah Reita."

Penasaran ku perhatikan data diri laki-laki yang Pak Yutaka tunjukkan pada ku itu. Disitu tertulis namanya adalah Suzuki Akira, sama dengan nama ku. Tak hanya itu saja, rupanya sama persis dengan ku dan kami sama-sama memakai _noseband_. _Apa karna ini Ruki kau mendekati ku? _

"Entah mengapa, saya tidak yakin Reita tidak mencintai Ruki lagi..."

"KAU GILA! RUKI SUDAH MENINGGAL! DAN ITU KARNA REITA YNG BRENGSEK ITU!!!" dia melimpahkan emosinya pada ku.

"Setidaknya saya ingin memastikan. Bapak tahu alamat keluarga Reita?"

"Datang saja ke alamat yang tertera di data dirinya. Doakan saja dia tidak pindah ke luar negeri dan hidup bahagia disana."

Ku tancap gas sepeda motor ku dalam-dalam agar badan ku diterpa angin dengan kencang. Sehingga angin itu dapat membawa rasa kecewa ku bersama mereka.

_Aku menyukai mu Ruki._

_Dengan rasa penasaran ku yang begitu besar pada mu yang sudah tumbuh dari awal ku melihat mu dan juga sebuah ciuman sesaat yang sangat hangat, membuat ku kehilangan kesadaran dan ketakutan ku pada mu. Walaupun aku belum lama mengenal mu, namun aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Reita pasti telah meninggalkan luka besar yang menganga di hati mu._

Tak lama kemudian aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar.

Rumah itu terlihat ckup tua dan ada sebuah pagar tinggi dan kuat melindunginya. Seakan memisahkan rumah itu dengan lingkungan ruang.

Suara bel yang ku tekan pun terdengar mengisi seluruh rumah.

"Selamat siang..." , sapa wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu rumah itu untuk ku. "T-tuan muda?"

"B-bukan saya bukan tuan muda yang anda maksud."

"A-anak ku! Akhirnya kau pulang!" , tiba-tiba ada wanita paruh baya lainnya yang memelukku. "Ibu sangat merindukan mu!"

"M-maaf saya bukan anak Anda.."

Tiba-tiba beberapa pengawal datang dan menenangkan wanita yang menyangka aku adalah anaknya walaupun wajah mereka juga terlihat kaget melihat ku.

"Maaf atas sikap nyonya besar tadi. Beliau hanya salah paham." , wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti pelayan itu meminta maaf pada ku dan memepersilahkan ku duduk di ruang tamu.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Suzuki Akira."

"Maaf. Tuan muda tidak ada."

"Tapi saya harus bertemu dengannya! Ini tentang Ruki, Matsumoto Takanori! Kami harus membicarakannya!"

"Saya pikir tak ada hal lagi yang harus tuan muda bicarakan dengan anak itu."

"Saya mohon.."

Dia menghela nafasnya panjang. "Tuan muda Akira telah tiada dua puluh tahun yang lalu"

"Tidak mungkin.." ucapku lemas.

"Mungkin Tuan Matsumoto sangat membenci Tuan muda karna Tuan muda telah meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya ini semua bukan keinginan Tuan muda sendiri...

Tuan muda memang anak orang kaya, namun dia tidak pernah diperhatikan Nyoya dan Tuan besar. Hanya saya sebagai kepala pembantu disini yang mau merawatnya...

Namun Nyonya besar tidak senang akan kedekatan saya dan Tuan muda dan memutuskan untuk mengirim Tuan muda ke sekolah asrama. Saat itu tuan muda sangat sedih dan kecewa atas sikap Nyonya besar..

Di saat itulah tuan muda bertemu Tuan Matsumoto atau Tuan Ruki...

Walaupun Tuan muda telah berada di asrama, kami masih sering berhubungan dengan surat dan dengan itulah beliau menceritakan kehidupannya disana...

Dia menceritakan betapa dia mengagumi dan mencintai Tuan Ruki. Dulu saya sangat terkejut mendengarnya, namun saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tuan muda...

Dulu Tuan muda pernah meminta saya membelikan sebuah kalung berbentuk kelinci untuk Tuan Ruki lalu dia membalas surat saya dengan sebuah foto mereka berdua.."

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kertas persegi panjang yang sudah lecek lalu memberikannya pada ku.

Ternyata itu adalah foto yang ia maksud. Akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahmu yang sangat bahagia, Ruki. Kau tersenyum lebar di foto ini sementara Reita merangkul mu. Dia sangat mirip dengan ku. Kami bahkan seperti saudara kembar. Tidak salah kau menganggap aku adalah dia.

Ku perhatikan kalung itu, mengingat ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat kita bertemu. Ya. Kau masih mengenakannya.

"Mereka terlihat begitu serasi."

"Iya. Saya sangat lega melihat foto itu, melihat bahwa Tuan muda sangat bahagia disana. Namun itu semua berubah dalam sekejap..

Suatu hari tumpukan surat dari Tuan muda yang saya simpan menghilang begitu saja. Saat itu saya sangat panik namun tiba-tiba terjadi keributan dan nyonya langsung menuju asrama..

Hal buruk itu pun terjadi. Nyonya dan Tuan besar mengetahui hubungan Tuan muda dan Tuan Ruki. Entah darimana surat-surat itu bisa sampai ketangan Nyonya besar, Itu semua salah saya.." , ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Di hari itu, Tuan muda kembali menjadi Tuan muda yang dulu. Bersedih dan manja kepada saya..

Sampai akhirnya Nyonya besar memberikan dua pilihan untuk Tuan muda; meninggalkan Tuan Ruki dan melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri atau hidup dengan Tuan Ruki namun seluruh kaki tangan keluarga ini ditugaskan untuk membunuh Tuan Ruki..

Tentu tuan muda memilih pilihan pertama. Lalu hidupnya telah hilang..

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar sebulan kemudian saya menemukan Tuan muda tertidur di ranjangnya. Saya berusaha membangunkannya namun ia tak sadar juga. Ternyata dugaan saya benar, Tuan muda tidak sanggup meneruskan hidupnya lagi tanpa Tuan Ruki." , ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

Tak ku sangka semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Sangat rumit. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua pada Ruki?

"Tuan muda menitipkan surat ini untuk Tuan Ruki" , ucapnya sambil memberikan surat itu pada ku. "Saya harap Anda dapat menyampaikannya."

"Ruki.. " sangat berat mengatakannya, tapi.. "dia sudah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu. Bunuh diri."

Wajah wanita paruh baya itu hanya pasrah menanggapi kenyataan yang aku ucapkan. Hanya kata-kata 'mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama' keluar dari mulutnya.

Ruki, aku tak tahu apa isi surat ini namun aku berharap ini semua bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Reita pada mu. Kamu tidak sendirian, Ruki..

Nafas ku terengah-engah karna lari dari tempat parkir motor hingga ke pohon momiji itu. Kau masih tidak ada disana.

"Ruki, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu!" , teriak ku memanggilnya. Sekolah sedang kosong jadi takkan ada yang menganggapku gila.

"Ku mohon! Ini tentang Reita-mu!" , teriakku lebih keras lagi. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Ruki!"

"Ku mohon, dengarkan aku.. Aku tahu semuanya mengenai diri mu dan Reita. Aku tahu kau menganggap aku adalah dia. Dan aku tahu kau kecewa dengannya. Tapi semua itu salah.."

"Dia sangat mencintai mu, Ruki!!"

"Bohong.." , tiba-tiba suara lembutmu itu terdengar namun aku tak menemukanmu.

"Ku mohon. Jika kau tak mau mendengarkan ku, aku akan bunuh diri di depan mu sekarang juga." , ancam ku dengan sebilah pisau lipat di tangan ku.

Beberapa menit ku tunggu namun kau tak menanggapi.

Dengan semua keberanian, ku lakukan apa yang telah ku katakan. Perih. Darah ku mengalir jatuh setetes demi setetes keatas tanah. Bumi seperti berputar dan kabur.

Gelap.

Aku ada dimana?

Bau ini seperti bau rumah sakit. Aku pasti sudah tiada?

"Rei.." , suara ruki? Aku ini di surga?

"Maafkan aku. Kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

"Aku dimana?"

"Sebenarnya kamu sedang di rumah sakit karna kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi sekarang karna kau bilang kau ingin bicara dengan ku, jadi ku bawa kau kesini."

Memang tubuh ku terasa amat lemas hingga aku tak sanggup untuk duduk. Sehingga Ruki harus merelakan pahanya untuk alas kepala ku.

"Aku ingin memberikan surat ini pada mu.." ku rogoh kantong celana ku. Dalam-dalam. Namun tidak ku temukan.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan."

Ruki berhasil mendapatkannya.

Aku lupa ini adalah dunianya. Dunia dimana dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. Sama sekali bukan kuasa ku.

"Itu surat yang Reita tinggalkan untuk mu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya hidupnya juga." Seketika mata Ruki membelalak dan membuka amplop putih usang itu lalu membaca secarik surat di dalamnya.

_Untuk Ruki,___

_Hanya satu kata yang pantas ku katakan sekarang; maaf._  
_Aku tahu ku pasti membenci ku setengah mati karna aku telah meninggalkan mu begitu saja, tapi ku mohon.. percayalah pada ku. Aku sangat mencintai mu, Ruki._

_Dari sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu, aku bingung dengan apa yang ku rasakan pada mu.___

_Kau tahu, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu bukan saat kita berkenalan di ruang kepala sekolah namun ketika kau berdiri di bawah pohon momiji itu sendirian. Kau terlihat sangat kesepian. Lalu sambil menatap langit dan bernyanyi dengan suara merdu mu. Saat itu aku tahu, aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan di asrama itu._

_Dan aku tak mau awal dari kebahagiaan ku itu disakiti._

_Disaat aku memilih untuk berpisah dengan mu atau membiarkan mereka mengincar nyawa mu, aku kebingungan. Aku rela jika kau bilang aku egois. Tapi aku berharap kau bisa hidup berbahagia tanpa diri ku._

_Sekarang, aku membayangkan bagaimana dirimu saat membaca surat ini. Mungkin kamu sudah sukses sekarang. Atau kamu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Mereka pasti sangat lucu seperti mu.___

_Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Ruki. Walaupun aku tak lagi di dunia ini._

_  
__Reita___

Air mata itu bercucuran dari mata Ruki. Dia berusaha menahannya namun tidak sanggup.

"Reita bodoh! Bodoh!" , isaknya. "Mana mungkin.. mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia tanpa mu, Rei.."

Ku julurkan tangan ku, berusaha menyapu air matanya. "Aku mengerti perasaan mu.."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Akira." Akhirnya dia menyadarinya bahwa aku bukan Reita miliknya. "Tanpa kamu, aku tidak akan tahu bahwa Reita masih mencintai ku. Sekarang, tak ada lagi beban di hati ku"

Diam.

"Kamu sedih?"

Ku tersenyum. Berbohong. "Aku hanya berpikir, aku akan sangat kesepian tanpa mu di asrama nanti."

"Kau masih ingat ukiran nama ku dan Reita di pohon momiji itu?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu, Reita mengukirnya karna dia percaya bahwa jika ada pasangan yang mengukir namanya, mereka akan di takdirkan bersama, di kehidupan kapan pun juga. Itu berarti, suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu Ruki-mu."

* * *

*

Tak terasa setahun berlalu, Ruki. Apa kabar mu dan Reita sekarang?

Benar. Aku kesepian di asrama sebesar ini tanpa mu walaupun mereka bilang bahwa aku 'terkenal'. Aku nyaris tertawa mendengarnya.

Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika ku tahu bahwa pihak sekolah memakamkan mu dibawah pohon momiji itu. Pantas kau sangat menyukainya. Dengan seijin keluarga Reita, aku juga membawanya ke pohon itu agar bersama mu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia.

Pohon itu sekarang tak lagi suram. Banyak murid-murid yang suka menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dibawahnya, termasuk aku.

Tapi sekarang, seperti satu tahun yang lalu, sedang musim panas dan asrama sangat sepi. Ku tatap pohon itu dari kejauhan yang terlihat amat kekar.

Tiba-tiba melodi itu sampai ke telinga ku.

Melodi yang berasal dari bawah pohon momiji itu mengundang ku untuk mendekat. Hati ku pun ikut bergetar karan suara yang membumbung langit itu.

Apa ini yang Reita-mu rasakan ketika melihat mu pertama kali, Ruki?

Dia sangat mirip seperti mu. Dengan memakai baju dari sekolah lain, mungkin dia murid pindahan.

"Boleh aku berkenalan dengan mu?" , tanya ku memberanikan diri. "Aku Suzuki Akira. Kau bisa memanggil ku Reita."

"Aku Matsumoto Takanori. Kau bisa memanggil ku Ruki."


End file.
